Caramel Man
Caramel Man (キャラメルマン Kyarameru Man) is a series of robots and Androids built by Dr. Mashirito and later his son, Dr. Mashirito Jr., in order to pursue his goal of world domination. Caramel Man 001 Caramel Man 001 (キャラメルマン1号 Kyarameru Man Ichi-gō) is the first Caramel Man robot, a giant mech suit that Mashirito himself pilots from a cockpit in its torso. During Mashirito's first battle with Arale, the robot gets eaten by Gatchan when Mashirito gets out to steal Arale's glasses in an attempt to give him an advantage. Caramel Man 001 possesses super strength and is capable of punching the Earth into Mars and can comically withstand being smashed into Venus. It can also punch that makes a small fissure in the ground similar looking to Arale's Earth-Splitter but not as large scale. This suit is also seen in Jump Super Stars as one of Mashirito's attacks where it can shoot lasers from a cannon that comes out of its crotch. Caramel Man 002 Caramel Man 002 (キャラメルマン2号 Kyarameru Man Ni-gō) is Mashirito's second robot that resembles an ostrich. Mashirito built it in order to enter the Penguin Village Grand Prix, where he was racer #7. If Mashirito paints it white, it becomes a swan and is able to swim across water, and if painted green, it becomes a frog and is able to jump much higher than before. Mashirito also attempted to paint it black and white like a penguin in order to get the robot to fly, but this did not work. Additionally, Caramel Man 002 is capable of producing Poop in order to distract Arale. Caramel Man 003 Caramel Man 003 (キャラメルマン3号 Kyarameru Man San-gō) is a large crab-like vehicle. It has a rubber claw made specifically to trap Gatchan. Also can shoot out a robot-poop to distract Arale. Caramel Man 004 Caramel Man 004 (キャラメルマン4号 Kyarameru Man Shi-gō), later known as Obotchaman (オボッチャマン Obotchaman) is super powered little boy android using the same schematics that were used for Arale. He goes defunct and befriends the residents of Penguin Village. Caramel Man 005 Caramel Man 005 (キャラメルマン5号 Kyarameru Man Go-gō) is a mask that looks like Senbei Norimaki's face. Despite being part of the Caramel Man series, it does not bear any robotic qualities and is just a paper-mâché mask. It is destroyed when Obotchaman sees Dr. Mashirito wearing it and mistakes him for Senbei, whom Mashirito had told Obotchaman was evil. Caramel Man 006 Caramel Man 006 (キャラメルマン6号 Kyarameru Man Roku-gō) is a remote-controlled Arale doppelganger made to trick Obotchaman. Caramel Man 007 Caramel Man 007 (キャラメルマン7号 Kyarameru Man Shichi-gō) is a large robot strong enough to defeat Arale and Obotchaman. Caramel Man 008 Caramel Man 008 (キャラメルマン8号 Kyarameru Man Hachi-gō), originally named Caramel Man 007 (キャラメルマン7号 Kyarameru Man Shichi-gō), is a small robot resembling Santa Claus. It was accidentally nicknamed "Caramel Man 007", as Dr. Mashirito forgot that he had already created a seventh Caramel Man. Caramel Man 009 Caramel Man 009 (キャラメルマン9号 Kyarameru Man Kyu-gō), originally named Caramel Man 008 (キャラメルマン8号 Kyarameru Man Hachi-gō), is Dr. Mashirito himself converted fully into a robot. He was killed by Obotchaman in this form during a tournament. This form was originally known as "Caramel Man 008" due to Mashirito forgetting he had made two robots named "Caramel Man 007". Caramel Man 010 A giant robot made in the Dr. Slump Returns manga. In the Jump Super Stars manga, a different version is made and defeated by Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo, Goku, Naruto, and Luffy. Caramel Man 011 Another robot made by Mashirito in the Jump Super Stars manga and destroyed by the team up of Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo, Goku, Naruto, and Luffy. Caramel Man 022 A bulky cyclops robot made by Dr. Mashirito Jr. that was easily destroyed by Arale at the beginning of Dr. Mashirito: Abale-chan. Caramel Man 023 An evil version of Arale nicknamed Abale that is rebellious. Great Caramel Man Great Caramel Man (グレートキャラメルマン Gurēto Kyarameru Man) is a robot only appearing in the Dr. Slump Arale-chan anime. It is a giant robot that resembles Caramel Man 001 in appearance. Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Dr. Slump characters Category:Factions Category:Families Category:Androids Category:Robots Category:Males